


Mélodie marine

by Mysthe



Series: Face : Camp de Poséidon [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Erotica, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysthe/pseuds/Mysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrento a décidé de suivre Julian, mais quel lien les attache ? Et si un soir, ils se révélaient l'un à l'autre ?<br/>(L'histoire a été écrite en 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mélodie marine

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : Cette histoire comporte des scènes franchement érotiques (pour ne pas dire pornographiques), hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles (het, yaoi, lemon, comme on dit en abrégé). Si ce n’est pas votre tasse de thé, j’écris aussi des histoires tout public, mais… pas celle-là, donc allez jeter un coup d’œil aux autres.  
> Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
> Je me base essentiellement sur le manga, mais il y a quelques variations.  
> Comme d’ordinaire pour Saint Seiya, je ne respecte pas les âges. Julian n’a pas 16 ans ici (comment peut-on demander quelqu’un en mariage à cet âge ?!), mais vers les 25-30 ans. Sorrento non plus n’y a pas 16 ans, mais le même âge attribué à Julian. Quant à Thétis, supposée avoir 15 ans (vieux pour un poisson en y réfléchissant), vu sa nature franchement mystique, elle est sans âge.  
> Oui, Sorrento est autrichien et est blond. Julian aussi est blond (mais grec). Thétis également. Ils sont tous blonds aux yeux bleus dans cette histoire en fait… (Heureusement pour moi qu’il y a plusieurs bleus.)  
> Dans la vraie vie, le préservatif (et le lubrifiant…) est (sont) votre (vos) meilleur(s) ami(s) !

La mer… Berçante, apaisante. Murmurant des sortilèges étouffés, léchant les corps assoiffés, les bordant de ses vagues.

Il essaya mollement d’ouvrir les yeux. Le courant salé frôla ses pupilles, piqua ses iris, se mêla aux larmes. Il pleurait la mer. Ses sanglots avaient tout engloutis, l’enfermant dans leur flot. L’eau envahit ses narines, coulant vers ses poumons. Il ne tenta pas même de se débattre. Tout était parfait. Calme et doux, mais si puissant qu’il pouvait bien s’y noyer.  
Un souffle chaud envahit son corps, repoussant l’eau qui s’y était infiltrée, ravivant l’étincelle de vie chancelante. Une algue douce caressait son épaule, songea-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux, une algue blonde et souple, dansant sous les caprices du courant. L’air le pénétra à nouveau, posant ses lèvres humides contre les siennes. C’était un rêve. Un de ces rêves étranges qu’on fait avant le réveil. Son psychanalyste y verrait plein de messages subversifs. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en rire.  
Une sirène bien sûr. Les cheveux d’or, les yeux bleus comme la surface de la mer, une tentative de vêtements délaissant son corps. Un rêve. Elle l’entraînait, sûrement vers sa demeure de coquillages. Là, elle l’allongerait sur sa plage de sable blanc et dévorerait sa virilité, nourrissant les coraux de ses os séparés. Un rêve.  
Il sourit en tendant la main vers le sein ferme, rond et pâle. Elle posa sa bouche sur son visage et força l’air en lui. Il cajola la courbe, agitant délicatement le pouce sur le téton en érection, le flattant. Imperturbable, elle allait et venait dans sa bouche, se déchargeant de son oxygène pour l’introduire en lui. Il se laissait rêveusement faire, baladant les doigts sur les cambres, arrondissant ses caresses, plongeant vers le sexe encore recouvert. Il vivait par la grâce de baisers. L’air le droguait, l’immergeait dans une béatitude salée. Une main sur la chaleur moite du clitoris de la sirène, il perdit conscience.

  
Il s’était réveillé quelques temps plus tard, avec rien de plus que des rêves. Entre ses draps délicats, il avait redécouvert le monde, sortant de ses songes noyés. Il avait découvert les derniers évènements, repris pied dans ce monde solide.  
« Julian, vous allez bien ? » lui demandait-on sans relâche.  
Oui il allait bien. Le futur commençait à s’éclairer.  
Ensuite tout s’était enchaîné si vite. Il avait pris sa décision de partir en voyage, aider ceux qui avaient souffert du désastre climatique, et ce, malgré les protestations de ses conseillers. Il avait renoncé à ses fêtes excentriques.  
Puis, il l’avait aussi rencontré, lui.  
Il était mince, mais sa chemise dessinait discrètement des muscles fermes. Il avait des yeux liquides comme un torrent de montagne, des doigts fins et gracieux. Ses cheveux pâles frôlaient ses épaules en masse légère, auréolant un visage pur mais dur. Il avait enfilé un costume décontracté, mélange étrange entre la lavallière mauve qui serrait lâchement son cou, et la veste de velours pourpre qui s’arrêtait sur ses hanches étroites. Sa voix douce reflétait un léger accent.  
Sorrento, lui avait-il dit s’appeler. Il était médaille d’or du conservatoire de Vienne. Il jouait de la flûte. Il voulait l’accompagner lors de son voyage. Il avait alors sorti son instrument, et l’avait porté à ses lèvres. Julian n’avait jamais été aussi captivé. La musique parlait à son cœur, lui chuchotait tout ce qu’il avait oublié, pansait les blessures dont il ne se souvenait pas, ressuscitait son espoir.  
Julian avait été envoûté. 

Il avait accepté la proposition de Sorrento, et était parti avec le beau musicien. Il avait l’impression de le connaître déjà, et plaisantait dès le lendemain. Le très respectueux Sorrento avait fini par devenir plus amical au fil des pays. L’excès de considération des débuts de l’Autrichien avait été une source de badineries pour Julian. « Je ne suis pas à vénérer, réserve ça à un dieu ! » Sorrento fronçait les sourcils et Julian posait l’index entre ses yeux, lui parlant de ses futures rides, ne seyant pas à un aussi joli visage. Sorrento marmonnait quelque chose en allemand en se dégageant. Mais peu à peu, ce dernier avait commencé à se poser en égal avec Julian, à la joie du Grec. 

Ce soir-là, ils étaient près de Naples. Imposant, le Vésuve surplombait la baie, étirant les nuages rosés du crépuscule. La ville commençait à scintiller sous le volcan, illuminant le port. Quelques bateaux traçaient des lignes floues dans la mer dorée, s’éloignant du soleil qui venait se noyer. L’île de Capri au sud gravait sa silhouette sur l’horizon sombre, escarpant le ciel.  
« Tu as le même nom que cette ville, le savais-tu ? » s’enquit Julian.  
Il venait d’entrer dans le salon privé, et s’était rapproché de la table centrale. Debout sur le balcon, les yeux dans le vague, Sorrento sourit.  
« Oui je le sais, mes parents aiment cette ville, répondit-il sans se retourner.  
— Ah ils ont été charmés par le chant des sirènes…. »  
Sorrento tourna un visage interrogateur vers Julian.  
« Ou ils ont été séduits par les mandarines ! rit ce dernier. Oh Sorrento, tu sais les légendes… »  
Sorrento sourit et se rapprocha de Julian. La brise marine remontait de la falaise, gonflant sa chemise, brouillant ses cheveux blonds. Les pensées de Julian s’emmêlèrent. Son premier ami qui ne semblait pas intéressé par son argent mais sa cause. Un regard de tsunami, envahissant les pensées. Un compagnon calme, toujours de bon conseil. Un corps bâti dans du marbre blanc, ferme et mince, équilibre parfait entre excès et manque. Celui qui l’écoutait tranquillement, calmait ses angoisses, décrivait son futur. Un visage d’ange déchu qui pleurait ses ailes.

« Sorrento… » murmura Julian.

Il tendit la main vers le menton pointu, poussa le jeune homme contre la table. Sorrento essaya de protester sans conviction. Julian plongea les lèvres vers la bouche ouverte, coupant court à la conversation, s’enivrant du désir résurgent. Sorrento répondit à l’étreinte, laissant la vague montante l’envahir, se perdant au gré de la caresse de la langue de Julian. La main de ce dernier était déjà partie explorer le torse ferme, déboutonnant la chemise, traçant des courants exquis de la pulpe des doigts, s’aventurant vers le sillon régulier entre les muscles du ventre. Les lèvres dérivèrent dans le creux de la gorge, s’abreuvant de la sueur salée qui commençait à y perler, pêchant les soupirs brumeux. Sorrento s’accrocha à la table. Il passa la main dans les cheveux fins de Julian, en agrippant inconsciemment une poignée, encourageant la rivière de baisers qui descendait.  
« Non », contesta soudain Julian en se redressant.  
Sorrento le regarda, hésitant. Julian sourit en lui rattrapant le menton.  
 « De nous deux, celui qui sait le mieux jouer avec sa bouche, c’est toi mon tout doux, susurra-t-il en esquissant le contour des lèvres de l’Autrichien.  
— Oh… » murmura Sorrento en étrécissant les yeux.

Il ôta lentement les boutons de la chemise de Julian, les remplaçant par des baisers doux, pianota sur le torse dévêtu. Julian inspira, dérivant sous la marée haute qui l’emplissait. Sorrento avait défait et baissé le pantalon de lin, enchaînant sur le boxer griffé. Sa respiration douce se posait sur le membre dressé, brise chaude sur le sexe tremblant. Délicatement, il arrondit la bouche sur le gland couvert, poussant le prépuce du bout des lèvres. Le plat de sa langue se colla au bout dégagé du pénis alors qu’il l’enfonçait légèrement dans sa bouche. Il suça le goût salé, l’enserrant amoureusement de ses papilles gourmandes, approfondissant la saveur dans son palais. Une main sur la base du sexe, Sorrento creusait les joues sur son ouvrage, accélérant le ressac de son va-et-vient. Julian gémit, emporté par la vague de plaisir pur qui montait de ses reins.

« Assez… » susurra-t-il.

Sorrento, comprenant le souhait exhalé, ôta doucement le pénis dressé de sa bouche humide, et repartit à la recherche des lèvres de Julian. Ce dernier l’accueillit avidement, buvant chaque baiser. Il tendit les doigts pour dévêtir totalement Sorrento, pétrit l’arrondi des fesses pâles. Il embrassa l’épaule nue, mordillant délicatement la peau moite, traçant la courbe du bout de la langue. Il colla le corps tiède contre le sien, frottant leurs rigidités en mouvements souples du bassin. Sorrento poussa un léger soupir, note _sotto voce_  qui s’étira dans le cou de Julian. Il allongea le bras vers leurs sexes, agrandit la main et masturba les deux membres. Les doigts de Julian s’enfoncèrent dans les fesses, faisant rougir leur blancheur.  
« Appuie-toi contre la table », chuchota le Grec.  
Consentant, Sorrento posa les mains sur le rebord. La langue de Julian descendit sur sa colonne vertébrale, et vint se longer entre la rondeur étroite des fesses. Sorrento étouffa un gémissement soudain. Julian approfondit le baiser intime, plongeant l’humidité de sa langue dans l’anneau serré, l’apprivoisant, le détendant. Sorrento se sentit perdre pied, commencer à se noyer. Ouvrant la bouche pour respirer, il avala les doigts que Julian, redressé, lui tendait. Il les suça avidement, sous le regard attentif du Grec. Ce dernier les redescendit, et fondit son sourire aux lèvres de Sorrento. Son index trempé demanda l’autorisation d’entrer au corps de Sorrento, et s’introduisit délicatement. Prudemment, Julian agita le doigt en cadence, embrassant Sorrento, goûtant la sueur acide de son torse ferme. Le Marina gémissait au rythme du va-et-vient, musique mouillée de désir. Julian rajouta un doigt, souriant en regardant les cheveux emmêlés, collant au front humecté. Les joues de Sorrento avaient rougi de plaisir, ombrées par les cils longs, luisantes jusqu’aux lèvres de corail. Les mains étaient crispées sur le rebord de table, glissant un peu. Julian rit de ravissement :  
« Dis-moi… commença-t-il.  
— Oui ? haleta Sorrento.  
— Là, dans l’étui, c’est ta flûte ?  
— Oui… » s’étonna mollement Sorrento.

Julian sourit en délaissant le musicien un instant. Il ouvrit l’étui, saisit la tête dorée de la flûte. Sorrento plissa les yeux, devinant brusquement les intentions de Julian. Il secoua la tête de protestation :  
« C’est une flûte de concert, non.  
— Je t’en rachèterai une, sur mesure bien sûr… murmura Julian sur les lèvres de Sorrento.  
— Oui mais en attendant je…  
— En attendant, tu vas me montrer comment tu joues avec une autre partie de ton corps » le coupa Julian.

Il tendit le bout fermé de la tête vers les lèvres de Sorrento, qui finit par ouvrir la bouche avec hésitation. Le sourire de Julian s’agrandit. Il regarda les joues de l’Autrichien se creuser autour de l’instrument, entendit la succion s’accélérer. Il ôta la tête humide de la flûte et l’approcha des fesses de Sorrento. Après une entrée un peu hasardeuse, elle s’introduisit dans le corps tendu. Julian rit et alla chercher les autres parties de la flûte, la remontant, la tête toujours enfoncée dans le musicien. Ce dernier avait baissé le visage, se mordait les lèvres de gêne. Embarras étrange plutôt agréable pour lequel il ne voulait plus protester. Julian posa ses lèvres sur l’embouchure, soufflant, appuyant sur les clés. Une mélodie fausse sortit. Sorrento gloussa, mais l’instrument résonna dans son corps, ondes lascives. Julian recommença, la flûte vibrant dans l’intimité amoureuse de Sorrento. Ce dernier poussa un soupir langoureux, tendant ses muscles pour plonger la flûte plus en avant dans son corps.  
« Hum, j’ai déjà entendu mieux Sorrento », commenta Julian en tournant la flûte.  
Sorrento expira lentement. La main de Julian se posa sur le sexe tendu du musicien, tandis que de l’autre il remuait la flûte dans son corps. Une sensation humide, raz de marée triomphant envahit Sorrento. Sa bouche s’ouvrit pour laisser s’évader des râles incontrôlés.  
« Et bien voilà… » approuva Julian.  
Il retira la flûte. Il saisit l’une des mains glissantes de Sorrento et la posa sur son sexe. De son autre main, Julian lui appuya sur l’épaule pour le redescendre.

« Tu voulais me vénérer, chuchota-t-il, là est ta chance, vénère-moi ».  
En un gémissement mouillé, Sorrento plongea la tête, suppliant le membre tendu d’entendre sa prière. Un cri étouffé lui répondit. Deux mains se glissèrent sous ses épaules pour le redresser. Julian l’allongea sur la table, se glissa entre les cuisses fines. Sorrento croisa les jambes autour du cou de Julian. Mû par un désir incontrôlé, ce dernier le pénétra d’une poussée, arrachant un sanglot de plaisir au musicien. Plantant ses ongles dans les hanches droites, déposant un léger baiser sur un genou, Julian fit éclater son envie. Sorrento haleta, le ressac au fond de son corps absorbant ses forces. Il sentait la puissance de l’océan boire ses forces, ronger son désir. Il s’immergea dans le flux puissant, s’abreuva au tourbillon.

Les doigts de Julian glissèrent sur la peau de Sorrento en un courant violent, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair douce. Sa langue caressa le mollet sur son épaule, léchant la sueur salée, goûtant l’acidité de la peau moite. Un gémissement diffus lui revint. Julian sentit son sexe gonflé trembler dans l’étroitesse de son amant. En un râle rauque, il se creusa un passage encore plus profond. Sorrento serra un coin de table, et mordit son bras tendu. Il n’avait jamais imaginé être autant à la dérive, mais un plaisir inconnu longeait sa colonne vertébrale, faiblesse féérique.  
S’enfonçant profondément, ressortant pour mieux replonger, Julian accéléra le rythme. Sorrento tendit sa main droite pour masturber son sexe délaissé. Le courant marin le traversa, et il s’y noya. Julian souffla. Sorrento s’abandonna au tsunami, en écume blanche sur la plage de sable blanc de son abdomen. Julian déchaîna un torrent chaud dans son ventre assoiffé.  
Haletants, ils séparèrent leurs corps et s’embrassèrent amoureusement. 

 « Je suis envoûté, rit Julian.  
— Oh vraiment ?  
— Tu joues sur mon âme, je ne sais plus me passer de toi. »  
Sorrento posa un baiser tendre sur le front de Julian.  
« Je ne suis pas doué en déclarations, poursuivit le Grec. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que… »  
Le Marina avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
« Je sais…, murmura Sorrento. Oui je sais. Moi aussi », sourit-il délicatement.  
Julian alla cueillir ce sourire, serrant le musicien dans ses bras. Sa vie avait enfin un sens, et il pouvait le partager. Fermant les yeux de bonheur, il se laissa dériver. Au son mélodieux de la voix de Sorrento, entre sa peau humide et le chant des sirènes qui l’appelait, Julian traçait sa destinée. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sotto voce : en musique, nuance qui signifie qu’on doit murmurer la mélodie


End file.
